Harlequin
1,166,000,000 | dfname = Wara Wara no Mi | dfename = Straw-Straw Fruit | dfmeaning = Straw | dftype = Paramecia }} Harlequin is a Commander of the Monk Pirates, a Yonko crew led by Daikaku.Monk Men: Harlequin appears on Monk territory. Within the crew, he holds the rank of "Red Joker" as one of the founding members of the crew. As such, he has commited many deeds against the World Government and holds a bounty of 1,166,000,000.Grinding Mobs: After foot soldiers of the Monk Pirates are defeated, Joker appears and Yeezus identifies him by his bounty. Appearance Harlequin is a tall man with slicked back green hair. He has thick, black eyebrows, and light green eyes that are hidden behind a large pair of glasses which frame his face. Unlike his fellow Joker, Harlequin does not dress in a clownish manner. He is usually seen wearing a plain suit, though will usually take off his suit jacket and loosen his tie when he fights. He also puts on a metal clown mask when he fights, so as to protect his glasses. He is usually seen smoking. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Fighting Style Haki Haki is a mysterious energy that is found within all living creatures in the world. Through proper training, anyone is capable of unleashing this energy, while some people have been known to be born with the ability to use it in some form. This energy comes from an individual’s strength of will. There are two forms of Haki that are available to everyone, while a third form can only be used by a limited number of people. These people are considered to be “kings”, and prove to be powerful leaders who tend to find success in their lives. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki is both an offensive and defensive form of Haki that allows a user to coat their body, or objects in contact with them, with invisible armour that will also magnify the damage done by any attack. This armour allows for someone to grab hold of any Devil Fruit user’s true form. *'Busoshoku: Koka': An advanced Busoshoku Haki technique; by heavily concentrating Haki on certain body parts or objects, one can turn said area black with Haki and harden it. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki is a supportive form of Haki that allows users to feel the presence of a living creature’s aura. Through empathy, one is able to know all sorts of information about any and all things within their range. Mainly, it gets used to tell what someone is doing, and what they will do, without needing to see them, however it also has many other uses. It can be used to determine the strength of each individual within the range of the users Haki, or even to hear people’s inner thoughts. It becomes very difficult to battle someone who has a strong Kenbunshoku Haki, as they will know everything you will do before you even do it. If a user loses focus for some reason or another though, they will lose control of their Haki, providing an excellent opening to attack. Other Skills Bounty Trivia *Pierrot and Harlequin, the two Jokers of the Monk Pirates, both carry around 52 cards with them. This is enough for a full deck, but each card is the same thing. Pierrot only carries black joker cards, while Harlequin only carries red joker cards. Harlequin's joker is a colourful impish creature wearing a black mask, purple jester hat, and a large ruff around his neck. He is in a sitting position, holding a large scythe with a red coloured blade. Harlequin often uses this image to represent himself. Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Q''' from '''God of High School. *His name comes from a pantomime character of a romantic hero. References Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans